Terror
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau serumah dengan seorang pembunuh gila yang terus menerormu dengan bau bangkai manusia dan tubuh mutilasi manusia yang di taruh di sekitar tempatmu beraktivitas? S/N N/S Horror/Crime. warning inside. maybe chara death, DONT FLAME PLEASE but RnR


"Terror"

By : Kabasshi Nemiya

Naruto © Masasshi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru / NaruSasu

Rated : T+

Genre: Crime/Horror

Warning!: Typo, GJ, jelek, dkk. Terserah reader aja. Pokonya jangan di Flame.

* * *

_Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau serumah dengan seorang pembunuh gila yang terus menerormu dengan bau bangkai manusia dan tubuh mutilasi manusia yang di taruh di sekitar tempatmu beraktivitas?_

* * *

**TERROR**

**Chapter 1 (New Home New Terror)**

"Gah! Capeek! Bus sialan!" rutuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto.

"Akkhh~ kau tahu itu buka salah busnya. Hal sial ini kita alami sejak rumah kos kita digusur!" pria berambut coklat alias Kiba menyahut.

"Dasar ibu kos kita. Bisanya Cuma main judi aja," sahut laki-laki yang beerbadat gen- ah maaf dia benci dibilang begitu. Ralat, dia adalah laki-laki bertubuh sedikit besar bernama Chouji.

Sementara yang lain masih diam saja.

Sebenarnya, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Sai, dan Shikamaru adalah mahasiwa kuliahan biasa yang baru saja diusir oleh kontraktor dari kos-kosannya gara-gara bu Kos mereka—Tsunade Senju—tak mampu membayar pajak bangunan.

Dan sekarang mereka ber-delapan terluntang-lantung dijalanan yang terik karena bus yang mereka gunakan untuk menuju rumah yang baru mereka beli dengan cara patungan, ban belakangnya meletus, dan si supir bus harus menurunkan angkutannya. Hari yang sial.

"Sai~ apa masih jauh?" rengek Naruto yang mulai kecapean.

"Tidak, sekitar 1 Km lagi," jawab Sai tanpa meninggalkan senyum palsunya.

"Jiaah! 1 Km! Teme minta air," sehabis mengeluh Naruto langsung merengek pada Sasuke yang ia panggil Teme.

"Hn, tutup mulutmu Dobe! Agar kau tidak cepat kehausan!" omel Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebotol air minum yang sudah tidak dingin.

"Glup… Glup.. ah! Gak dingin!" omel Naruto.

"Nggak dingin tapi diabisin!" sahut Kiba sewot.

* * *

_Yeah, 1 Km lagi. 1 Km lagi tempat mereka akan tinggal. 1 Km lagi kalian akan bisa beristirahat. 1 Km lagi tawa kalian akan hilang oleh tangisan dan teriakan. 1 Km lagi nyawa kalian berakhir._

* * *

Setelah berjalan dengan membawa banyak koper akhirnya mereka ber-delapan telah sampai pada tujuan mereka. Rumah tua yang lebih mirip kastil berhatu. Yang dijual murah oleh orang tak dikenal—siapa peduli, pokoknya mereka dapat murah dan bisa ditinggali dengan layak.

Satu persatu dari mereka measuki rumah itu, bahkan Shikamaru masih sempat berhenti di depan pintu dan mengomel, "Ck! Mendokusei! Kita harus membenarkan engsel pintunya."

"Oke, kita taruh barang-barang kita di meja ini lalu kita bersih-bersih, prepare dan akhirnya kita milih kamar kita sendiri-sendiri," Perintah Neji.

semua menyahut malas.

"Aku membenarkan engsel pintu," Shikamaru memilih.

"Hn, aku menyapu lantai atas, dan melihat ada berapa kamar diatas," Sasuke

"Yosh! Aku melap debu-debu yang ada," Naruto.

"Aku memperbaiki bingkai jendela yang ada," Kiba

"Aku menyapu lantai ini, sekaligus mengepel!" Chouji.

"Aku mengisi air di kamar mandi dan mebersihkannya," Neji

"Aku memasak saja," Shino.

"Aku mengepel lantai 2 bersama Sasuke!"Sai.

Dan mereka mengerjakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tentu saja untuk membersihkan kastil tua itu tidaklah mudah. Tentu saja juga memakan waktu yg sangat lama. Alhasil, kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka berhenti pada pukul 8 malam.

* * *

"Hufft! Kita bekerja selama 4 jam!" ucap Naruto sambil melap wajahnya yang keringetan.

"Hn, kita makan dulu Dobe," Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya turun ke lantai 1 untuk makan malam. Sementara Sai? Dia sudah turun dari tadi karena alasan ingin ke toilet.

"Wah! Makanan!" Chouji yang baru datang dengan muka penuh debu langsung duduk di meja makan dan menatap makanan buatan Shino dengan mata berkilauan.

"Jangan makan dulu sebelum kau bersihkan badanmu!" teriak Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Chouji menuju toilet dengan muka galau.

Hari ini banyak makanan tersaji di ruang makan. Tentu saja Shino membuat ukurannya tidak asal. Ia tahu porsi orang kelaparan. Apalagi yang macam Chouji.

"Jadi kalian boleh pilih kamar yang kalian mau! Ini peta yang sudah dibuat Sasuke," Neji memberi pengumuman sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas gambar yang langsung diseruduk oleh Kiba dan Chouji.

Berikut denah yang dibuat Sasuke di lantai 2:

Setelah kita menaiki tangga di sebelah kanan ada sebuah kamar (no 1). Di sebelah kiri masih ada lorong. Terus jalan di sisi kanan ada 2 kamar (no 2-3). Dan di sisi kiri masih ada lorong. Lihat sisi kiri ada toilet. Dan di ujungnya ada sebuah kamar (no 4).

Jika kita berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri setelah menaiki tangga kita akan menemukan 3 kamar berjajar di sebelah kiri (no 5-7). Dan satunya ada di pojok lorong namun cukup jauh dari ketiga kamar itu (no 8).

"Nah udah lihat kan?" tanya Neji, "Ayo pilih kamar kalian."

"Kamar 1," Sasuke.

"Kamar 2 dan 3 aku dan Shikamaru ya!" Chouji

"Ka~ uhuk! Huek!" baru saja Narto ingin menyebutkan kamar 5 tapi malah kesedak onigiri.

"Kamar 5!" Sai.

"Kamar 6 sudah saya boking!" Neji.

"Kamar 7!" Shino.

"Kamar 4 aku deh!" Kiba.

"Loh? Masih sisa kamar 8?" Naji berkrenyit heran.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru memberi petunjuk.

"Oh ya! Naruto! Kau kamar delapan ya!"

"Apa? Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto langsung sweatdrop. Padahal ia baru sembuh dari tersedak.

Langsung saja ke tujuh orang yang mendapatkan kamar yang mereka inginkan segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. "Jiaaah~ aku ditinggal!" Naruto mau tak mau mengangkut koper besarnya dan menuju kamarnya yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menuju kamarnya. Ia berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri lalu berbelok lagi ke lorong sebelah kiri lagi.

'Glek, kamarku benar-benar di pojok. Argg! Aku lelah!' Naruto bahkan berhenti merutuk karena tubuhnya kelelahan. Dengan serampangan Naruto melemparkan kunci kamarnya di meja terdekat dengan pintu.

Secepat mungkin ia melngeluarkan dan meletakan semua barang dari kopernya.

"Astaga! Benar-benar sial hari ini!" lagi-lagi Naruto mengomel tentang nasibnya hari ini. "Sudah diturunkan dari bis, jalan 1 Km, dan rumahnya benar-benar reot!" lanjutnya.

_UAAAARGGGH! _

Suara teriakan itu menggema ditelinga Naruto. Dan merangsang bulu kuduk Naruto untuk berdiri. "A-apa itu tadi?"

Ia tahu, suara itu berasal dari jendera yang mengarah keluar. Memastikan, Naruto berari dengan cepat untuk melongok keluar jendela untuk mengetahui apa yang barusan mengeluarkan jeritan itu. Begitu ia melongok, ternyata tidak apa-apa, yang ada hanya gemerisik daun-daun dan rerumputan yang tertiup angin.

'Aku hanya salah dengar,' Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Drrrtt Drrrt Drrrt  
_Naruto terlonjak mendengarnya. Dan ternyata ituadalah getar hpnya sendiri.

Naruto mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak hebat.

Naruto mengecek hpnya dan ternyata ada sms. Terlihat nama _Sasu-Teme _di layar hpnya, yang menandakan kalau sms itu datang dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau dikamar? Boleh aku pinjam salah satu komik-komikmu? Aku bosan," Naruto mengeja is isms dari Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Naruto membalas pesan Sasuke itu. _Kemarilah _

Tak selang beberapa menit pintu kamar Naruto diketuk oleh seseorang yang sudah diketahui siapa itu.

"Masuklah Temen, gak dikunci kok," sahut Naruto diari dalam dan sedang menyiapkan 3 komikuntuk orang yang diluar.

Setelah terdengar bunyi _Cklek _nampaklah seorang pemuda berambur raven alias Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih Dobe."

Naruto memberikan komik itu pada Sasuke yang masih berada diambang pintu, dan tubuhnya bersandar pada meja dekat pintu kamar Naruto.

"Loh, kenapa pake sarung tangan?" tanya Naruto heran ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang menerima komiknya memakai sarung tangan hitam.

"Nggak papa, tadi abis bersih-bersih, aku kembali ya."

"Nggak masuk dulu nih?" tawar Naruto.

"Ck! Besok-besok saja kalau kamarmu sudah bersih," Sasuke nyelonong pergi.

Sementara Naruto yang ditinggal hanya mnggembungkan pipi jengkel. "Dasar! Teme itu!"

Mata safir Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih tujuh menit. "Wiiih! Udah malam!" segera Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggapai-gapai kunci yang ia lempar secara sembarangan di meja tadi. Dan tangannya ak menemukannya.

"Kemana kuncinya ya?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hufft! Mungkin terselip di kolongnya, ah! Aku ngantuk! Besok saja dicari lagi! Lagi pula siapa yang mau masuk kamarku, teman-temankku kan bukan homo," dengan itu Naruto langsung meluncur di ranjangnya dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

_Shhh… quiet you might piss somebody off_

_Like me motherfucker you've been at it for too long_

_While you feed off others' insecurities_

_You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds…_

Lagu Critical Acclaim milik Avenged Sevenfold mengalun keras di seluruh penjuru kamar Naruto.

Langsung saja si pemilik kamar bangun dan meraih benda yang mengeluarkan lagu rock itu. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah hanphone Naruto yang tengah menerima panggilan masuk.

_PIIIP _. "Apa'an hum?" jawab Naruto setengah hidup.

"Bangun woy! udah jam 8! Ayo makan!" jawab suara lawan bicaranya dengan teriakan yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

_Piip _.

Naruto langsung mematika hubungan telepon.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dengan mata yang nggak jelas merem sama meleknya. Dengan perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Huaaah! Hem? Bau busuk apa ini?" mata Naruto langsung melek dengan lebarnya begitu mencium suatu bau.

Hidung Naruto bergerak seperti anjing pelacak dan berhenti di lemari buku yang ada di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Humm, baunya dari sini," Naruto menyelidiki lemari bukunya.

Saat ia membuka salah satu pintu lemari yang ada dibawah, ia terlonjak bukan main.

Ternyata yang ia lihat adalah sebuah mayat.

TBC

Maaf, kecepetan alurnya ya? T_T hiksu, maafin Kaba ya. Kaba emang bodoh kalo gini.

Senpai-senpai ada yang mau ajarin Kaba? Plis REVIEW ya!

Kabasshi Nemiya (DetektiveJunior-Jholic) ^^


End file.
